mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Field Training
Field Trip The bell to release students to homeroom had rung already and the students of Class Red-A sat anxiously. Ms. Cherrod told the students yesterday at the end of class, that they would not be seeing her face first thing tomorrow morning and instead would be met with the presence of their principal. A shocker considering today was only the second day of school and their homeroom teacher had already plotted her absence. Michael sat leaning back in his desk, arms folded across his chest. He had been expressionless and while he hadn't spoken to anyone just yet he looked to the empty front desk that had been occupied by their teacher. "The whole day yesterday," he said out loud, the rest of his class could more than likely hear him. "I knew it was something wrong with that lady." He said, referring to the way she'd been acting yesterday. "Everybody in here is like what? Fifteen? And she out here letting her titties hang intentionally.. Her fuckin' top three buttons wasn't even buttoned. I knew she was thot." Slouching in his seat near the front of the class sat Darnell Fauntroy. He sat, his good half up, just covering his neck and lower back of the head as one of his headphones dangled from his ear, the other in blasting music, however to no noticeable or immediate disruption to the rest of the class. He flipped his pen around in his fingers as he stared at the spot his new teacher once stood, being absent on the first day was not a normal occurrence, to him there seemed to be more to the situation and knowing this school, there was, however, he simply pushed his suspicion to the back of his mind and waited for the start of class. “''For all of this we could’a just took an early break or done some free training, since Ms. Saggy Titties wanna be absent and shit!'' Darnell remarked in his head, turning to shoot a nod to his friend Arashi, which would be more of a greeting than anything else. Leo sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "You have so much talent, yet you squander it with your ill mouth and low level of rationale. To begin, you shouldn't even be staring at a woman's breast without permission. It isn't her fault that you can't focus on what she is teaching instead of her physique." He pointed towards Anissa. "Besides, isn't that your girlfriend? It's even more disrespectful to blatantly talk about another woman's breast in her presence. The very least you could have done was wait till she wasn't around to comment! Have some respect for your teachers, classmates, and close ones!" "I'm leaving in 15 minutes if she doesn't show. It's my legal right." Jeremy Driver spoke from the front of the room. He was currently staring at some stupid meme on his phone about pirate music. Ignoring Jeremy, he was another one of the ones who failed but had been offered a chance if he took a remedial class, so Michael hadn't been too interested in him. "You know what you sound like right now?" Michael said to the entire class, his question had not been know who'd it was for just yet. "You sound like a bitch and once I look at you all the way and really get a deep understanding, you technically are." "Shit ain't disrespectful... Anissa knows it ain't a woman in this world who I'm worried about other than her." Michael's tone took a sudden change, "I'm so sorry if it seemed that way, Leonardo." Arashi leaned back in his chair, having a pencil between his nose and upper lip as he shifted his attention towards the constant talking. Removing the pencil from his face, he nodded towards Darnell as a greeting before responding in a carefree tone. "You know that only applies in college, right?" He glanced towards Michael with a small smile. "Besides, he's probably still mad considering how our first training exercise went and with the way it ended, I can't blame him." Though, he did have to agree with Michael on his statement. Seeing a teacher, especially someone with Ms. Cherrod's body, displaying cleavage was unexpected. He suppressed a blush at the thoughts swarming through his mind, doing his best to think of something else for the time being. "You're one to talk Michael, thinking it would be fun to lone wolf a team exercise cause apparently being an uncooperative ass is your true quirk." He spat back without missing a beat. It was day 2 and Jeremy was already sick of Michael's shit. He leaned back in his chair to look at Arashi. "Dude I wish it applied here, just let me dream." His tone was noticeably lighthearted now, talking how one would normally address someone who wasn't Michael. “''Oh damn, go off then, Jeremy!” Darnell chanted in his head, thinking the boy’s name in an obnoxious tone, joking around to himself and letting out some light laughs at the class around him, after nodding in understanding to Arashi’s word “Oh my bad,” Michael said once more, though this time his words were directed towards Jeremy as signified by how turned to face him. “I ain’t know they gave fodder dialogue.” "Ayy if fodder is useful that's an upgrade compared to you man." Jeremy called back. "Least I get something done." Michael laughed, but not with Jeremy, at him. "Not even gone hold you, even for you that was bad." "Please don't." Jeremy chuckled. "I just can't spare my good insults on someone like you." Jax had stayed quiet during this small spat, he usually did. Jeremy was a good guy, but Michael was more skilled. At least, that was how he saw it. He placed his aside, making a quick gagging gesture to Bellatrix and then rolled his eyes, showing her how this whole argument made him feel. Staying away and quiet on the back of the classroom Billy Dickman left hand on his chin with the elbow resting on the desk, he hiding it from everyone close by "practice" his clay dolls with his right hand partially covered by his left arm. " Michael, Darnell, Leo..." Quietly muttering to himself Billy kept hiding his hand, as behind it three small dolls matching the exact appearance of the ones mentioned stood there in diverse poses. "Sigh, Still can't move." The comments that the boys had made were nothing out of the ordinary for Anissa, as she had grown accustomed to it from both her brothers and Michael's friends. Instead, the words simply flew past her as her heel tapped wildly in an attempt to calm her nerves. Nobody in the room seemed to be focused on the idea that the teacher was gone on the second day of school, only to be replaced by the ''principal. Clearly, there was something majorly wrong that needed to be addressed by the highest level of administration. Thinking back to the day before, Anissa recalled the cancellation of the practice testing that they had, and how disappointed and frustrated Miss Cherrod and Mr. Ludwig looked, respectively. Erik fiddled with his retainer-esque device, which was designed to prevent him from spitting poison everywhere, and listened to his classmate's squabbling, anxious for what was to come. After listening to his classmates argue and chatter for what felt like hours, he turned to face his peers. "Any idea what we're in for? I've got a feeling it won't be good." Of course, it would be Michael to rile up the class, why would she expect it to be anyone else. "Why does he have to make us look so bad?!" She asked herself, sulking into the back of her seat. D'Asia just wanted this all to be over with to save her the embarrassment. "I'll be sure to tell auntie Makayla about this one.." The doors to the classroom flung open and the seven-foot figure that was Michael Ludwig entered the classroom. His jacket hung from his shoulder with the number "1" written on one of the shoulders of it. At his appearance, the class became quiet as he took the small podium to stand in front of the class. Just yesterday he scolded how bad they all were in many different ways. Individually, cooperatively, physically, and lastly, mentally. His single eye looked across the various students before, his other masked by the black patch that shielded it from the taint. He let the silence settle in, making eye contact with each of the students so that he could stare into their souls. The time he took staring at each student was equal, until his gaze fell upon two specific students: Leonardo and Michael respectively. Just yesterday, he and the Vice-Principal had words about choosing two freshmen for a team to represent the T.S.J. Both capable in their own right, intelligent and strong, yet different in personality and while Leonardo took the stage above Michael as far as intellect went. "Good morning, class." His voice shaking the classroom without any enhancements whatsoever with its deepness. "Ms. Cherrod will be present today, she's just doing some other work-related things. I don't wanna' get into detail with it and I also don't wanna drag this along, so I'll get straight to today." "Today you all will be going on a field trip to Tom Bass Park." He said bluntly, a rather weird concept to introduce on just the second day of school. "Oh," he said, two men carrying large boxes on wheel carts entered the room by his side. "And the details you've submitted to us have been completed by the Lone Star Tailor Company... Your hero costumes are ready. Claim them and meet me out front. Do not put them on yet, but please board the bus." With that, he walked out of the classroom. Jeremy had sat quietly as Principal Ludwig spoke. The park sounded like a fun excursion but his attention was immediately diverted by the mention of their hero costumes. Now, this was exciting, especially on only the second day. Jeremy's head was bubbling with ideas on what his costume might entail. Would it have wings, maybe claws that let him climb walls? Maybe it would allow him to touch things from a range. While he'd provided an idea of what he wanted, the costumes were made by engineers that understood what a costume could actually be. "That sounds amazing, Principal Ludwig!" He called back, bubbling with vigor. It was definitely a far cry from the laxness he'd displayed moments ago. Leo nodded, and grabbed his costume, smiling as he passed by Jeremy. "I hope you know, he's already exited the room," Leo replied with a small chuckle. "He can't hear you. Though, judging from your reaction, this park must really be something interesting. Are you from the area?" Jeremy blinked, he'd been so caught up in his own daydreams he'd failed to realize the Principal had already left. He ignored the statement though, grabbing his own costume as he followed Leo. "I live nearby yeah. I take my cat Sasha there very often, hell he might even be there right now." "That's very kind of you," Leo begun, looking down towards Jeremy. "Most people don't understand that cats actually do enjoy parks. I like to frequent them quite often, in fact," he added. "I particularly love the sandboxes, if may add." "Pfff, yeah Sasha's favorite activity is stealing picnic food. That and sitting on the swings with me." Jeremy had almost forgotten Leo was technically just a big cat, he wondered if he shared similar traits with Sasha. Leo's smile disappeared in an instant. "I hate swings." Jeremy stared back at him. "I feel like the rush kinda disappears once you're big enough to tear the thing down if you wanted." "Whenever I sit on them, I always break them." Leo looked down at the ground. "And I get motion sickness easily." "We haven't had a single hour of in-class instruction..." Anissa muttered to herself. A part of her was stunned by the concept that T.S.J was not as horribly rigorous as she had heard previously. There were rumors that they gave you exams your first week, which was entirely spent on studying. But it was only the second day and they had already traveled outside of the classroom twice for an activity. It truly did not make sense to her, and she made a mental note that she hoped she would not be thrown into something difficult with no practice. Arashi gave a grin at the announcement of the field trip and the sight of the boxes containing their hero costume. Standing up, he went over and picked up the box with his name on it. While he wanted to peek inside to see what his hero costume looked like, Arashi elected to wait until Ludwig said they could do so. "Man, I can't wait to see what we are gonna do on this trip." Sarah Smith was right behind her classmates as she picked her costume out of the cart full of them. "Well, we'll find out quickly enough now won't we?" She responded to her classmate's rhetorical question. The class gathered themselves in the front of the school, each student holding a case which housed their requested hero costumes. Ludwig stood in front of the group to collect a headcount. "Alright." He said, solidifying his count before returning his arms over his chest. "Get on the bus." Field Training Exercise After their twenty-minute drive, the bus finally came to a complete stop as they arrived at their destination. No one moved aside from Principal Ludwig. He turned to face everyone on the bus and spoke. "There are latrines everywhere." He said, pointing out of the window to the many porta-potties that had been placed in the open lot. "Females, you are allowed to utilize the inside latrines, but males are not. I want you all to go and change into your costumes and meet me back in the open area here for further instructions. Dismissed." Leo stepped off the bus, carrying his hero costume and wasted no time before he took off his standard, outfit. He carefully folded his school uniform neatly and placed it within the same box that he had just pulled his costume out of. He clothed himself in red-loose fitting mursic tunic with golden stripes along the chest area, a golden-jewel like belt, and dark and golden stripes towards the end of it. Underneath, Leonardo wore grey compression pants with tawny-colored fur around the ankles. Over his tunic, he had a lighter red and golden chest plate and shoulder plate armor to provide him extra protection in contrast to his lighter outfit. His hands were covered in grey gloves that extended from the middle of his hand to his elbow that has three golden rings along with it. Completing his hero outfit was a grey shield, and large broadsword with a brown sheathe, and a golden-cross hilt. As he stepped forward, he smiled, having been proud at how the costume turned out. Like everyone else in the class, he had personally designed his costume, and he chose to take inspiration from African and Roman culture, incorporating a myriad of Zulu accessories, Mursi fashion, and Roman armor in recognition of his homeland. He stood at attention. "Finished, sir." Making his way out of the bus just after the odd one out of his class, Billy carrying his suit on a side bag made its way towards the changing room. Steadily beginning to remove his school uniform he somewhat folded it and exchange it with the uniform inside. Looking at his new clothes for a couple of seconds Billy just decided to get it over with and get dress. Beginning from the pants, they were but a pair of brown tight pants with darker colored armor pieces placed on both his knees and on the side of his quadriceps, ending on a pair of dark brown shoes. Now on his torso, it was where things got more complicated being divided into three different sections due to his specifications. Firstly equipping a brown military-looking vest without any sleeves or collar filled with several pockets and zippers for any situation needed. After said vest was firmly strapped Billy attached to each side a full sleeve that went all the way down his wrist and finished with a tight glove. This special arm piece was covered on its surface by three extremely dense tubes on each arm that went all the way up to his back and rested there. And last but not least, he slowly placed around his collar and attached to it the formerly mentioned tubes finishing the process with a pair of glasses that wrapped around his head. Finishing up his change he just made his way outside. "Ready." Jeremy made his way off the bus and joined the boys in their changing area. He quickly removed his tracksuit and grabbed a black jumpsuit from his hero box. Quickly pulling the jumpsuit on he grinned at the twisting purple lines along the legs and arms. Next pulled up a pair of purple shorts that had a couple of pouches built into it. Anchored in the pouches were numerous amounts of throwing knives. He then slipped his arms through a harness that hung comfortably around his upper body. This added a bandolier to his costume as well as two purple shoulder pads that seemed to be armored. Next, he removed a pair of purple fingerless gloves and slipped them over his hands. Now came the fun part. He produced from the box a pair of expertly crafted black boots, complete with purple accents. Their sides seemed to have downwards facing exhaust ports. "Yesss" Jeremy mentally cheered as he quickly slipped them on, digging through the box to find his next item. Jeremy then produced two metal bracers that he clipped onto each of his forearms. He quickly flexed one of his arms, causing the bracer to produce a metal spike. It was perfect, he un-flexed his arm causing the spike to retract. Finally, he produced another larger harness. This one started with a metal collar that went around his next, cover his head up to his nose. It then has many connective straps that went around his legs and waist, interlocking with the shorts and the other harness. The straps on this one were purple and when it was all finally attached a sizable metal rectangle lay against his back, angled outwards slightly. Finally ready, Jeremy marched out excitedly. "I'm good. Let's go!" Anissa quickly scurried off of the bus and headed directly towards the indoor latrines. Much like everyone else, she was eager to try her hero costume on. It was a chance to finally feel like a real hero, as this was the first step in her long adventure to becoming one. She eagerly slipped off her jumpsuit and more or less ripped open the small package that her costume was wrapped up in. The outfit consisted of a light blue dress with a yellow stripe down the middle, as well as red billowing sleeves and matching tights. The entire ensemble seemed to be made out a rubberized cloth, not entirely dissimilar to latex in terms of visuals. A long swath of red cloth was tied around the neck of the dress, which would fall down the back. Separate from the rest of the outfit, Anissa found a small blue mask that really only covered her eyes, apparently serving more as an aesthetic than a functional piece. Although she initially had some difficulty sliding the rubbery material up her body, Anissa eventually donned her costume and ran over to the mirror to see her reflection, something that made her smile brightly as her excitement peaked. She wasted no time in running back out of the latrine so that the rest of her classmates could see her new ensemble as well. Arashi stripped out his clothes with little regard upon hearing the instructions of Principal Ludwig. While it was odd for them to be changing within public like this, he wasn't ashamed of his body and had nothing to hide as well. Opening his box with ease, he began to put on his costume as a grin spread across his face upon seeing they had met his specifications to the letter. Arashi's Hero Costume comprised of a black one-piece suit that clings to his body, over which he wears an elaborate cybernetic armor, created in order to improve the utilization of his Quirk. Being covered by green-colored pauldrons and chest plate, it extends downward in a manner similar to a leotard. The chest plate ー resembling muscles to a degree ー is green at the top, transitioning into white towards the lower areas while getting darker to the sides of the armor piece; Interestingly, there was a number "02" printed in black on the left pauldron for reasons unknown to Arashi. Accompanying the chest plate, he also wore a pair of elaborate white gauntlet-like gloves, extending towards the biceps which has a green edge at the elbow. He also wears a pair of black chausses and green-colored greaves. He ties the costume together with a green helmet with a black-tinted visor and two horns that extend outwards from the nose to form a "V". Around his neck was a long white scarf, which has been slightly shredded at the end. Overall, Arashi looked like a member of the , or rather as he was in the United States. Nonetheless, he was happy with how his costume had turned out and could wait to put it into action. "Super Sentai Arashi is on the scene!" Arashi mumbled to himself with a giddy grin, unable to hold back his child-like glee. Traveling over to one of the many empty porta-potties, Micael rushed into it. His rush didn't come from the eagerness of putting on his hero costume, but moreso because they'd be receiving training from Ludwig himself. Michael had heard tells of Ludwig's abilities from his mother, in the past, the two were partners in a sense and had defeated countless villains in their time. And now, Michael would potentially get to see what he had to offer first hand. Flipping his shirt over his head he removed it and threw into the now opened suitcase. He did the same with his pants and shoes before finally removing his costume from his case. He held it in front of himself like a ragdoll. He had been surprised that his costume had been rather basic especially considering his mother and brothers were the ones responsible for its design. "Damn, I'm here now. That's crazy..." He thought to himself, simply nodded at his suit. Wasting no more time, he rushed to put it on, tightening it up in all the right spots so that it fit correctly. Once he finished, he pulled his phone from his pocket and took a quick picture of himself saving it so that he could post it on social media later. Bursting through the door he noticed that a few of the students opted for changing in front of each other. "What the hell..?" Walking to the rest of the group, Michael took up a stance at Anissa's side standing tall and proud. Primarily his costume was an all-black high-collared and boot set all stitched into one. Over his chest was a silver metal chest plate with gaps near the shoulders that split into two other metal pieces that covered them like shoulder pads. His upper back also had the same design as the front almost except there was a five-point star carved into the back to commemorate and represent the Lone Star state of Texas. His thighs had also been occupied by two metal platings for protection, a suit seemingly design to help aid Michael in defending from attacks without defending. The bottom of his boots were a brilliant red and as he smashed his fist into the palm of his hands he revealed a set of gloves. Michael's only open area was his face, but of course, he wouldn't let someone land an attack there without it coming with some sort of cost. Though it had been small, over his metal chest piece rested a white check, a logo of . "You look good," Michael said to Anissa, biting his bottom lip in the process. Erik grabbed the case and entered one of the porta-potties. He clicked open the case and pulled off his white t-shirt. He lifted a backpack-like device out of the case and brought it around his bare shoulders. It was to be used as a fluid container, and it had small pouches on the straps for anything from bandages to anti-venoms. The backpack had pipes connected to its sides that went over and under each arm and ran down to his hands. The straps on his torso and underarms were designed to suck up his sweat and release it into the pipes. The pipes were made of a durable yet flexible material that allowed Erik to stay mobile without being over-protective. He put on his gloves, which had ports for the piping. The gloves were made of a cut-resistant fabric that had dense, green foam on the knuckles, along with rubber on the fingertips for extra grip. Throughout the middle layer of the gloves ran tiny pipes that connected to the fingertips and backpack pipes. Each fingertip had several connection ports that allowed for needle-like blades to be attached. The blades were designed to carry Erik's toxins from his backpack and inject or spray them from the gloves. The pants were the least important of the outfit. They were simple, having only pockets for carrying items. They were made of similar material to the gloves, along with dense padding on the knees. The second to last item within the case was a single-shot dart launcher that could easily be reloaded during downtime. The darts, like the needles, were supposed to carry toxins. The dart launcher attached to the right glove on the underside of Erik's arm. The final item was a respirator-esque mask. It looked nearly identical to 3M 6200 series respirator, but it had pipes running from the sides, which connected to the backpack by going over his shoulders. The mask had tiny pipes that were controlled by a vacuum mechanism inside of the mask, not dissimilar to what a dentist would use. This drained his venomous saliva and deposited it into a smaller section of the backpack. The system was simple once it was put together. His sweat and saliva were pulled into tubes and put into a backpack, which would coat needles and darts to be used in combat. He opened the porta-potty and adjusted the backpack as he moved. He had yet to place the needles into the gloves, just as a precaution. Sarah grabbed her case and slowly walked towards one of the latrines. She figured she could probably get a laugh out of her classmate's reactions if she had simply changed in the middle of the field, however she didn't wish to ruin their opinions of her on merely the second day. Sarah quickly stripped off her uniform, tucking them into the second pocket of her case even as she pulled out her costume. Sarah's quirk required her back being unobstructed, as her powers manifested from her back and would destroy any clothing she wore that covered it. The outfitters had delivered in spades on that, the crimson red dress in her hand leaving her shoulderblades exposed completely. She quickly tied back her hair as she prepared to put the outfit on. The entire outfit consisted of a crimson red backless dress, tied around her shoulders and held tight by a corset fashioned around her waist. A small jacket that consisted not much more than choker and a pair of red juliet sleeves with loose wrists covered the uppermost part of her body. Her chest was bound in simple white cloth that kept them in place well enough. A white and red skirt flowed off her body, long enough to keep her modesty well intact, but not so much that it would impede her mobility. A pair of armoured boots covered her legs under the dress, the brass coated footwear ending in steel court shoes. Sarah picked up her case as she grabbed the last part of her costume, which remained wrapped up in its casing for now. She slowly sauntered back to the waiting classmates, "So how do I look?" The last to come out of the female latrines was D'Asia Clarke. Like many of the others, she was also dressed in a skin-tight body suit, but it had much more of a design to it. The leg, mid-body were primarily black with a white shoulder and mid bread section and white glovers that covered her entire hand. Her triceps had a crimson webbed theme going on, while the inside of the hoodie had the same pattern. Even her head had been covered by the suit, giving her all-around protection. If it weren't obvious enough, D'Asia had drawn inspiration from comic book hero, . "I'm here Mr. Ludwig." Trailing out of the male changing area after the rest of his peers was Darnell. His body was covered in a dark cloak, hiding his outfit from those around him, though from the glimpses of the outfit those around him could see, it didn’t really match his outfit in any way, so for the ebony boy, tho would seem like a weird occurrence. “I’m here Ludwig” Darnell said, his tone flat and quiet, missing the normal snap and bass he has. He would then turn his attention to Arashi, looking him up and down, admiring his suit head to toe. “Damn Arashi, that shit’s dope!” Darnell yelled, his voice slightly perking up as he spoke to his friend. --- Ludwig looked to each of his students individually and while he didn't say anything out loud, he had been damned impressed by their costume designs. Eye piercing as though it were a knife cutting into his prey, Ludwig let out a silent sigh before finally addressing the class. "Alright, Class Red-A..." He began, arms pushing up against his chest because he had them folded. "Today is gonna' be a day that we usually save for the middle of the year exams. But, as a test run, we've decided that this year we'll give you all a taste of what it'll be like. What we will be doing today is what we like to call a Field Training Exercise or a "FTX" for short." Extending his arm out, waved at the open field behind them which had been composed of non-working tanks and destroyed bunkers. These were just among the many things around and once you got to comprehend everything that was truly there, it looked as though it were an attacked military base. "Most FTXs attack multiple core elements needed to be a hero: teamwork, individuality, and critical thinking in high-stress environments." Turning to the bunker, Ludwig lifted his hand and pointed to the other side of the park. "This here is a high-stress environment." But even though he made that claim, there was nothing stressful about it. Creaks in the ground could be heard in the distance before a man drenched in blood began to approach the group. Just before he made it to the class, he collapsed and passed out. "That is not real blood nor did he truly pass out. It is all an act. Your first objective is simple. All of you will work together to get this injured citizen from this point, all the way across the park to the safe zone between gunfire and an active battle against villains." "Yooooooo!" Someone shouted from above and as the group would look up, they'd see a man flipping through the air as though he were some sort of skydiver. "This is Justin Tates, the Head Counselor at the T.S.J. He and I will be playing the roles of the villains that you will have to either escape or defeat so that you may reach your objective. Any questions?" Arashi raised his hand out of habit and asked in a curious tone. "Is there a time limit to how long we have in order to get the civilian to the point since he is undergoing "blood loss" and would be considered "dead" after losing too much?" Considering how the entire class failed their team exercises due to taking too long, Arashi felt it might be best if he got an idea to see how long they had. "I can bind him to someone's back. That way they'd still have their hands free and be able to move a little easier." Jeremy quickly chimed in to his classmates. Leonardo continued looking straight ahead at Principal Ludwig and Mr. Tates. "Even if their is a time limit, that doesn't change what we have to do," he replied. "Our job is to complete each activity as quickly, yet as accurately as possible. Let's focus on doing that, and everything should fall in place, Arashi." Leonardo temporarily broke eye contact with the insturctors, and smiled towards Arashi. "Great question, though." Pointing to Leonardo, he shook Ludwig shook his head. "What is said is correct. A time limit doesn't change what your objective is. If you're always looking to operate based on time, then you will all fail as heroes and if you feel as though that's what you need to do. Then," Ludwig said, pausing to give his intimidating gaze to the class he stiffed his face and neck. "Then I'll fail you now." Justin patted Ludwig's shoulder. "Ah, pipe down, Principal Ludwig. We ain't gotta' fail 'em just yet! We've gotta let them at least try. I wanna see what they're capable of." "Very well then. No more questions... I'll give you all five minutes to strategize! The scenario begins when you hear my shout." He stated, before disappearing into a pillar of light leaving the students alone. Jeremy nodded, turning to the other kids. "Alright we need to split ourselves into three teams. Attackers, Protecters, and Carriers. Attackers should be up in front fighting and clearing the path for us. Anyone in there should have primarily attack type gear or quirks. Protecters are gonna be those of us with more defensive quirks or those of us who are most fit support. Finally the Carriers, we need 1-2 of them. They're either the physically strongest of us or most mobile. They'll be carrying our civilian." Jeremy paused, glancing to the field and back to his classmates." "Alternatively I can use my quirk to bind him to one of your backs, keeping your hands free. Regardless though I believe I should fill one of the protector roles. I've yet to use my gear yet and only in mastering it will I be able to take on more heavily offensive options. So I'll hang back and support us as a protector." Category:Role-Plays Category:Class Red-A RPs